Maintaining clean feet is oftentimes an overlooked or under-performed step in the everyday routine of individuals. Failure to properly maintain the cleanliness or grooming of feet can lead to growth of fungal or bacteria conditions including but certainly not limited to athlete's foot and other irritations. These conditions can lead to dry skin, irritation, itchiness, and peeling in mild cases, and infections or growths in more serious cases.
In order to prevent fungal, bacterial and other conditions of the foot, it is imperative to properly maintain the cleanliness of the foot via regular scrubbing and cleaning. However, it is often difficult for some to regularly scrub and clean his or her feet in an effective manner in order to avoid fungal and bacterial conditions.
Accordingly, there is thus a need in the art for an effective hands-free, easy-to-use and automatic foot scrubber for use in and/or out of the shower, as desired. The proposed foot scrubber would automatically activate (or turn on) upon detection of motion by the user, and automatically cycle through a number of different effective cleansing stages in order to effectively clean and scrub the user's foot.
For example, the proposed foot scrubber may include a rotational brush assembly driven by an internal drive assembly for automatically rotating and scrubbing the bottom of the user's foot when placed in contact therewith. Additional features may include one or more disinfecting UV lights which can shine on the user's foot during use and which would effectively destroy certain fungi and bacteria on the surface and below the surface of the user's skin. A disinfectant fluid spray or dispensing assembly could also spray or otherwise dispense soap, foam, gel or other disinfecting fluid onto the user's foot or the brush assembly to further assist in the cleaning process and foot scrubbing.